ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Damien Styles
Damien Styles is under contract with the OUW and is one half of a tag team with his brother Jaime Styles. Before the OUW He was in the Violence House Wrestling Academy. Different from Jaime, Damien is more of a brawler and a hardcore. Becoming the UltroViolent House Champion on 3 occasions, one instance caused him winning the title after powerbombing his opponent into a table wrapped in flourscent light tubes. When he brother came in, they became a tag team, Maximum Impact. They were crowned the Hardcore Tag Team Champions on 2 occasions and one moment Damein is proud of, they hit their Killing Impact, STO/German Suplex Combo, which sent their opponent through a table and one of the splinters left a giant scar in the side of Damien. Family *'Mother': Marie James-Deacon *'Father': Richard James *'Siblings': Jaime, brother; Ashley, sister His father and mother weren't too happy to see their sons in wrestling but they have growned to enjoy it. They were very unhappy with Damien since he was wrestling the hardcore way of life, but later accepted it as he started to wrestle more traditional, but keeping his hard hitting ways, Major Wrestling History OUW (One Up Wrestling) Recently just inked a deal with OUW, but he and his brother have yet to have debut. As soon they debuted they have been locked into a feud with Jonathan Pane and Robert L. Davis. In a past match, they were eliminated in succession, but they were still granted a shot at the Tag Title Shot. They recently defeated The New Breed to be crowned the New OUW Tag Team Champions. At Malevolence, Damein will face RLD in a Stock Market Crash Match for the OUW United States Championship Appearance and Attire *'Age': 25 *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair': Light Brown, buzzed short. He wears a black do-rag like his brother. *'Blood Type': A+ *'Skin Color and Body Type': Caucasian, Strong Build (think Kevin Thorn) *''Ring Attire: Black ADIDAS shorts with "DS" on the legs in Old English Font. Black wrist tape, and wears black MMA Type gloves. Black boots that go halfway up his calf and black knee pads. *Entrance Attire: Walks out with a long black trench coat with a tribal cross on the back and a "DS" logo in the middle of the cross. Moves Finishers and Signature moves *Fatal Impact'' (Cliffhanger or Crucifix Lift into an Implant DDT) *''Total Absolute Pain or T.A.P'' (Cattle Mutilation or Bridging Double Underhook Chickenwing) Trademark Moves *''Play of the Day'' (Top Rope Overhead Belly-to-Belly suplex) **used to counter an opponent on the top rope *''Killing Stylishly'' (Hero's Welcome or Lifting Rolling Cutter) Other Moves *Straight-Jacket Lungblower (crosses arms over neck and drops into a backcracker) *Big Boot *Corner Koppu Kick (Irish whips opp. into corner and hits a somersault kick) *Snap Powerbomb *Curb Stomp (Standing reverse Indian deathlock surfboard with a head stomp) *Powerslam *Stalling Brainbuster Suplex *Scrapbuster *Indian Death Lock *Top Rope Splash *Triangle Choke *Elevated Boston Crab D D